Our Eternity
by hazeleyedhottie
Summary: PreEclipse. Bella & Edward are together, but they're facing a lot of problems. I.E. Charlie, Jacob,... Read More Please!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" I flinched at the all too familiar yelling behind me. Edward noticed. He bent his head down and whispered,

"Someday he will understand. Just give him some time. Remember, I'm the bad guy who ran away and left his daughter like an empty shell of a human being." I looked up into his brilliant topaz eyes.

"ISABELLA! NOW!" The voice behind me echoed.

"I'll see you upstairs" Edward whispered before I ran quickly to calm the fury that was raging within Charlie.

_This is my 1st fanfic, so please review, and be kind:) HazelEyedHottie_


	2. Chapter 1 The Question

Chapter 1 The Question

Charlie was pissed. I mean really pissed. He still couldn't understand why Edward left, or why I ran back to him so willingly. I wished I could make him understand, but I couldn't. Not without exposing Edward and his family's secret. I laughed aloud. Charlie wouldn't believe me if I told him. No one would believe me. A sharp tapping on my window interrupted my thoughts. The cool night breeze filled my hot room.

"Hello Edward" I breathed. Marble arms closed around my waist.

"Mmmm…you smell heavenly" he exhaled. His scent filled my lungs and I sighed. Edward chuckled. Edward gently pulled me towards my unmade bed and into his arms completely.

"Bella," Edward whispered, not wanting to disturb Charlie, "I know that you want me to be the one to change you, and you know that I want to marry you, so I'll ask you as many times as it takes for you to say 'yes.'" He paused and looked into my eyes thoughtfully.

"Isabella Marie Swan," his sweet voice contrasted the last time those words were spoken, "Will you marry me?" A deep sigh escaped my lips.

"Edward, you know I love you, but I still think I'm too young to be getting married. But you know…you could still be the one to change me." I batted my eyes at him. A playful growl erupted from his marble chest. I quickly escaped his arms and tried to run to the other side of the room, but before I could make it halfway across, his arms ensnared me.

"Oh no you don't" he growled in my ear. The vibrating air tickled my ears and made me giggle shyly. Edward loosened his grip and chuckled at my weakness. I scowled at him then swiftly crossed my arms and turned away. He still had an iron grip around my waist, but my move was effective.

"Sweetheart," he begged me. I could hear the false pain rising in his voice, "Don't be like this. I'll be with you forever, that's all I really want. That's why I want you to marry me." His voice, unintentionally seductive, got me.

"I know, I know" I mumbled in defeat as I turned around. He smiled at this.

"Someday you'll say yes to me, Bella Swan. Of this I'm sure" he said smiling that crooked smile I love so much.

"Well," I fought hard, trying to remember my argument, "I guess, eventually. But you might just have to wait a few more decades for that" I said, smiling playfully back at him.

"Carlisle's promise still stands, and graduation is almost here." That hit him in a bad spot. His happiness vanished.

"Enough arguing. It's time to sleep for the human."

"But I'm not…tired" I said while trying to hide a yawn. Too late. Edward chuckled at my misfortune and pulled me so I was laying down on my bed next to him. Softly, he started humming my lullaby and my eyes drooped.

"Cheater" I mumbled before falling into a deep sleep.

_Ok guys, please review. This chapter was kinda boring, i know. But the next one will be better, I promise._


	3. Chapter 2 The Dream

Chapter 2 The Dream

_I was running through the forest again. But this was different than any other time. I was going faster than normal. As fast as Edward runs. _

"_What's happening to me?" I questioned myself. A twig broke behind me. Growling erupted, uh oh. I forced my feet to go as fast as they could. There was someone behind me; chasing me. _

_I stopped. I was standing on the edge of the meadow. Edward's meadow. He was kneeling in the middle. His head was in his hands…was he?...No, he couldn't be,…crying. If he was physically able to, this would be the only time I saw him 'cry'. _

_Instantly I ran to his side. He looked up at me. I've never seen those eyes before; they were filled with confusion. His fingers brushed my jaw bone._

"_Bella? I thought…I thought…" His voice was cracked and full of pain. _

_A figure jumped out of the trees. The creep that was following me. Wait…it was a brown-russet wolf…Jacob. He leapt at Edward and started attacking his helpless form. _

"_NO!" I screamed. Jacob couldn't do this. We're still friends, he promised. _

_I grabbed the shoulders of the wolf and pulled him off of Edward. He turned towards me and started advancing. I heard myself start screaming, but it wasn't because Jacob was going to kill me. It was because of the lifeless form my eyes found lying on the ground. _

Cold arms were around me. I opened my tearing eyes a little. Edward was rocking me gently in his strong arms. My lullaby invaded my thoughts and made me drowsy again.

As I drifted to sleep again, Jacob's last words echoed through my head,

"We can't be friends anymore, Bella."

_Thanks for the reviews guys! I know this chapter is a little weird, but it gets better. Keep the reviews coming:) HazelEyedHottie_


	4. Chapter 3 The Surprise

Chapter 3 Surprise!

I awoke to sunlight streaming in from my window.

"Edward?" I questioned my empty room. It remained eerily silent. It wasn't like him to leave while I was sleeping. I heard my heart beat speed up, but I quickly tried to calm myself down.

"He probably just went home to change or something. He'll be right back." I heard myself say the words, felt my lips release them into the dead air,…but I couldn't believe it.

"Ok, calm down Bella. Just go take a shower and relax. No normal person would freak out about something like this." I almost laughed. Normal. No normal person would have a vampire for a boyfriend either.

I must have been in the shower for an hour. The steam and hot water helped, but only a little. I couldn't get my mind off of Edward. Where was he?

The house was just as quiet when I got out as when I got in. I walked to my open closet. "No use wasting human time" I muttered.

I chose a bright blue sweater over a lacey white spaghetti-strap along with my favorite pair of jeans. It was one of Edward's favorite outfits on me. I still couldn't concentrate. I grabbed a pair of tennis shoes from my closet. I tried to put my foot in one. But it wouldn't fit.

"Oh come on!" I frustratingly whispered. Oh. Duh. It was the wrong shoe. I heard a faint chuckle behind me.

"That would probably make you even more clumsy than normal" a familiar voice came from behind. I turned quickly around.

"EDWARD!" I shouted and ran towards him and threw myself in his arms. Oops. I froze the instant after I realized what I'd done. But Edward just laughed.

"You missed me that much? I was only gone for an hour." I felt hot blood rising to my cheeks. He laughed again. "Come on. Breakfast for the human." That was the one thing I hadn't done yet.

Edward suddenly grabbed my waist and pulled me up into his arms like a baby. Ignoring my protests; he ran me down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"EDWARD! You know I hate it when you do that!" I slapped his arm. Big mistake. Instead of hurting him, I had hurt my own hand. It was stinging.

"That actually kind of hurt" Edward said while rubbing the spot on his arm where I hit him. I sighed.

"I can't hurt you, Edward. You're practically indestructible." I replied sarcastically.

"But you did," his eyes looked like those of a little boy who had just scraped his knee, "Right here." He pointed to his heart. I smiled.

"Oh, that's all? I can fix that." I reached my hands up and pulled his shirt collar down an inch. I bent my head towards him; his scent was so…intoxicating. My lips touched his cold skin, but only for a second. I didn't want to cross any lines.

"Now you've done it, Bella" he whispered. "My lips are jealous. They don't want to share your lips." I giggled. He bent his head towards mine slowly.

He pressed his cold lips to mine; gently at first, but then I started kissing him back. A moment later he pushed me away, unwillingly of course.

"And now my darling, it's time for you to eat." He smiled and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. A couple of minutes later I was eating a bowl of cheerios with Edward sitting across the table from me; yet again watching me eat.

"I must look like a pig" I thought, "Eating all the time with him just sitting there; watching me." His voice startled me.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He was smiling at me. His smile was so…dazzling. It took me a moment to recover and find the right words.

"I figured you already had plans." His smile widened. "So, where are we going?" He just laughed.

"Are you just about ready to go?" I looked down at my half-empty bowl. I decided I didn't need to eat any more.

"Yup. Just let me put this away." I rinsed my bowl and left it in the sink. "Let's go." My mood had turned to irritable, the second time this morning, because he wouldn't tell me where we were going.

"You know I hate surprises."

"I know, that's why we're going to get there quickly." He paused and looked into my eyes. "Unless you would prefer me driving you there?" His eyes showed that he clearly did not want to drive, but he wanted to make me happy.

"Well, if you promise I won't hit any trees." He smiled.

"You know I would never let you get hurt. Especially not at my hand." He offered his hand to me. I, of course, took it. "Up you go." He picked me up and placed me on his back all in one swift movement. I locked my arms and legs around his stone body.

"Don't forget to close your eyes." I tucked my head into his shoulder blade. "Ready?" he asked.

"Will I ever be ready?" I mumbled into his back. He laughed.

I could hardly tell that we had started moving, but I heard the door close behind us.

"Bella, darling. We're here." I opened my eyes and detached myself from his back. A bright light met my eyes. We were in our meadow.

"What…" I started to ask, but Edward stopped me by placing his cool fingers to my lips.

"I wanted to spend the whole day with you. And this seemed like the perfect way to."

Unfortunately, the day passed quickly into twilight. But it was perfect all the same.

"Bella" Edward started, "My love." He looked deep into my eyes. "Will you marry me?" I thought about Renee's marriage with Charlie. It wasn't a long-lasting love when it existed; it was just infatuation. But my love for Edward wasn't like that. I almost died without him. This had to be true love. It wouldn't go away. So, there was only one answer I could give him…

"Yes, of course Edward! I love you!" It felt so good to get the words that I had been dreading for so long off of my lips.

"I love you too, Bella" Edward whispered. Then, without another word, he picked me up and the wind whipped my hair back.

_Ok guys, that was like the LONGEST chapter ever. Just so ya know, I have up to chapter 6 already written, it just takes me a while to type & edit everything. Thnks for the reviews guys. You rock. Until next time, HazelEyedHottie_


	5. Chapter 4 Are You Ready?

Chapter 4 Are you ready?

A moment later we were standing in front of the Cullen's Victorian house.

"BELLA!!!" Alice's scream of joy erupted from inside the house. She ran outside, like a blur, and hugged me hard. Maybe a little too hard.

"Alice" Edward said calmly, "You're squishing my bride-to-be." She just smiled and released me from her iron arms. I breathed deeply.

"Nice to see you too, Alice" I said, still trying to catch my breath. Edward started to lead me to the door, but I hesitated. He looked at me like I was regretting my decision. I held on to him, but I turned to Alice.

"Hey Alice?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Is Emmett going to tackle me the second I walk in the door?" Edward laughed at my question. My face must've shown a whole lot of worry. Alice turned towards me.

"Nope, but I'd watch out after my brother finally decides to turn you." I sighed in relief.

"Thanks Alice." She smiled.

"No problem. We're practically sisters now." Her smile grew. Uh oh. She'd had that look on her face when she last asked me to go… "Shopping! Oh my gosh, Bella! We're going to have to look for wedding dresses and then clothes for when you're one of us!" I groaned.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked me.

"I think so" I replied uneasily. Edward took my hand in his. It was ice cold, as usual. But I didn't mind it now. It was more of a comfort than a problem.

We slowly walked up the stairs and through the large doorway. But what awaited me there, not even Edward could have prepared me for.

_Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but you get 2 chapters right? Anyways, it might take me a while to write more after these 2 chapters. But thanks for the reviews. Love, HazelEyedHottie_


	6. Chapter 5 Warnings

Chapter 5 Warnings

"Welcome to the family, Bella" Esme's sweet, melodic voice was filled with excitement. Obviously she didn't want to see her son lonely and hurting any longer. I couldn't blame her. Another voice disrupted my thoughts.

"Good to see you again, Bella!" Emmett slapped me on the back. I jumped forward a step from the force. Ouch. Edward saw me wince and put his hand where Emmett had slapped me. Sweet relief.

"Hey Emmett, remember I'm still a human, ok?" He just laughed and walked up the stairs. I heard a door close softly. I assumed Rosalie was in there and I was just about to ask why she hated me so much when Carlisle stepped forward.

"You'll have to finish out school year and legally get married. So when you disappear there's something logical to tell Charlie." Oh. I forgot about that. I'd have to tell Charlie and Renee. They'd probably disprove of me marrying Edward just out of high school. Renee especially. Since her early marriage didn't exactly work out too well. I felt Edward's hand squeeze mine. My eyes traveled to meet his. He understood.

"Do we really have to get married before I change her?" Edward looked worried on my behalf.

"Yes" Carlisle answered. "Charlie doesn't trust you already. If Bella was to simply go missing…" he paused for a moment. "You'd be the first person he'd suspect. You know we can't have Charlie being suspicious about us."

He was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. No one moved. Well, excluding Jasper, but he had moved the opposite way. A moment passed, filled with silence.

"Alright" I was the first person to respond "I guess I'll get it." I walked forward and opened the door. But before I could see who it was, a burning hand grabbed my arm.

"Bella, I can't let you do this to yourself." I recognized it as being Jacob's rough voice. Nothing like the velvet tone that Edward's voice held.

Jacob was subtly pulling me out of the house. I pulled back. Practically a useless effort, but it made him stop. He turned around and glared at me. His mouth opened to talk, but I beat him to it.

"Jacob, it's my choice, not yours. And so I must ask you to leave. I still want to be friends, but if you keep trying to control my life, then it won't work." He released my arm. His eyes showed that I had really hurt him.

"I never wanted to control your life. I just wanted to keep you safe. But if you won't let me do that…well…" he paused and looked at his feet, "We can't be friends anymore, Bella." He turned away from me and walked down the steps.

Tears burned the backs of my eyes. I heard light footsteps as Edward walked up behind me. His hands closed around my waist; pulling me securely against his body.

"Bella, if he can't accept you and your choices, then he's not worthy of your friendship." I turned around and cried silently into his marble chest. The door clicked shut.

"Shh…" he whispered into my ear, "Shh…" Just as the tears began to stop, there was another knock on the door. It was soft, almost like a child's. Carlisle stepped past us and answered it.

Jane's small figure entered the room. She glared at each of us in turn. But when she reached Edward, she stopped.

"They're getting anxious" she sneered. "You have to change her soon, or they'll…" she paused and turned her gaze upon me. "Let's just say they'll resolve the problem."

A deep growl erupted from Edward's chest. She turned sharply back towards him. A second later he was writhing in pain on the floor.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. Edward's body relaxed, but he still looked tense. She smiled maliciously and walked next to the door. "You have one week." She disappeared.

I dropped to my knees next to Edward. He sat up slowly and rubbed his head.

"Well,…I guess that changes our plans slightly. I'll have to change you before our wedding." He looked at the floor between us.

"Edward," I made him look me in the eye. "This doesn't change my answer. My feelings about this…about you…they won't change." He smiled at me wholeheartedly and pulled me into his arms.

"I'll love you forever, my Isabella."

_Hey guys, finals are next week! Then school's out! Yay! Anyways, tnx for the reviews! I'll try to post more soon. Love, HazelEyedHottie_


	7. Chapter 6 Ready to Die

Chapter 6 Ready to Die

It had been two days since Jane's visit. All of the Cullens were nervous. So was I, but not about the same thing. I was worried about the treaty. Edward couldn't bite me while we were still in Forks. But we hadn't talked about that yet.

"Bella?" Edward was watching me. I looked up at him. "Are you ready?"

"Of course I am!" I exclaimed. But then I remembered what I had just been thinking about. Edward must've noticed my sudden change in expression.

"What's wrong? We don't have to go through with this you know." I gasped.

"Edward! Do you really think that after all we've been through I wouldn't want to go through with this?" I shook my finger at him, but he just grabbed it and smiled.

"Then what are you worried about?" I hadn't planned on telling him, he probably already had something planned, but I couldn't help it. His eyes made me feel like I couldn't hide anything, so I had to tell.

"Edward! How could you have forgotten? You can't change me here. The treaty…" I stopped my lips from moving any further. Why did I let his eyes take control of me? He wrapped my hands in his and interrupted my thoughts.

"Forget about it? Bella, darling, we've been living here for centuries now. You really thought I would forget about something like that?" His smile told me that he was really enjoying my human weaknesses. I nodded my head.

"We've already accounted for that. Actually, it was the easiest thing to deal with. We're going on…vacation for a little while. Then the treaty is still valid and we don't have a war on our hands."

"Where are we going?" I asked him. I was itching with curiosity. It was even present in my voice. I hated surprises. Edward just smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I growled at him, but my growl seemed more human than vampire. For obvious reasons.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed my jaw; trailing his lips down to the base of my neck. His lips felt so,…incredible on my skin. He let them rest there for a moment. I could've stayed there in his arms forever.

His lips moved on to my cheek as he whispered, "Are you ready to go die?" I nodded my head slowly, I didn't want him to pull away. But he did anyways. He pulled me gently towards the door.

"We need to ask Charlie's permission first. And then you'll need some clothes, though I doubt they'll fit you once you're fully changed."

"What exactly are we telling Charlie?" I asked. Maybe Edward would slip and tell me where we were really going.

"He will think that we're going camping. And a clue for you is that we partially will be in the camping environment." So maybe we were going somewhere close. Or somewhere really far away. That clue didn't really help me much.

A moment later we were sitting in Edward's shiny Volvo in my driveway. I hadn't even realized that we'd left.

"Well," Edward interrupted my thoughts again, "Let's go get you ready to die."

_Well that was fun. I was originally going to include Bella's changing, but then it would've been way too long. Anyways, please review! I love hearing what you guys think about my crazy imagination:) Until next time, HazelEyedHottie_


	8. Chapter 7 Changing

Chapter 7 Changing

Charlie was sitting on the couch watching sports; as usual.

"Is that you, Bella?" Who else would it be?

"Yeah dad." I walked over to the couch and stood behind him. A commercial came on.

"Hey dad? Would it be ok if I went camping with the Cullens this weekend?" He turned around so he was facing me. Hopefully my face didn't show anything that would make him think I was up to no good.

"Will Alice be going?" I nodded quickly.

"Yes. I'll be rooming with her." I only said that for Charlie's benefit. I honestly had no idea who would be coming or who would be physically in the room when I was being changed.

"Ok. You can go." He paused for a moment. "But if he hurts you in any way, shape, or form he'll have to answer to me." I smiled. I knew Edward could never hurt me.

"Thanks!" I leaned over the couch and gave him a peck on the cheek. Obviously that made him feel better.

"Alice will be picking me up around 8 tomorrow morning." I ran up the stairs to my bedroom. Edward wasn't there yet, so I decided to start packing my unmentionables. I blushed at the mere thought of Edward seeing them.

My eyes wandered to my clock. 8:10. I had 20 minutes before Edward would be back. I really didn't know what else I should pack, so I decided to wait and take a shower while I had spare time.

The scent of strawberries filled the air. It was so…relaxing. The steam slowly helped clear my head of all my previous worries. I got out of the shower and grabbed the dark blue pajamas that Edward loved. I ran a brush through my hair until it became completely unknotted.

I walked back to my bedroom. Edward was sitting in the rocking chair. He smiled when he saw my choice of apparel.

"I finished packing for you, my love." At least I didn't have to worry about that. I walked over to Edward and he pulled me into his lap.

"And now, my darling, it's time for you to sleep one last peaceful night." He carried me over to my bed and set me gently underneath the covers. A moment later I had fallen asleep to the soft melody of my lullaby.

"Dad! Alice is here!" I yelled up the stairs. It was still pretty early, I didn't expect him to come down.

"Ok! I'll see you Monday! Be safe!" The typical parent line. If only he knew what I'd really be doing this weekend.

The door clicked shut behind me. Alice was waiting in Edward's silver Volvo. I looked at her curiously.

"He really trusted you with his car?" She laughed at my foolishness and pointed to the backseat. Edward was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl played upon his face. It was my turn to laugh.

"This wasn't my choice." Edward growled through his teeth. That only made me laugh harder. After a moment I calmed myself down.

"Let's go, Alice." I managed to say. I was still trying to catch my breath. Edward growled softly in the backseat as we pulled out of the driveway.

It took us only ten minutes to get to the Cullen's house, even though it should've taken twenty. I was too busy thinking about what I decided to do to notice the speedometer.

Edward was outside the car and holding my door open in an instant. I took his extended hand and walked up to the door with him.

After what seemed to me to be an eternity later, we were back in the car. This time Carlisle was driving, Alice was riding shotgun, and me and Edward were in the backseat.

Alice reached over and turned the radio on to a pop station. It only took her a moment to get into the music and start singing along. Beside me, Edward winced at her singing voice. I thought it was amazing, but I guess my ears weren't accustomed to listening to the smallest details. I laid my head on Edward's chest, and fell asleep for the rest of the drive.

I awoke to Edward pulling me gently out of the car.

"Arise, Sleeping Beauty, and see your castle." I giggled at his choice of words.

"I'd rather see my Prince Charming." I snuggled deeper into his marble chest. He lifted my feet off the ground and carried me inside the cabin.

There was a bed already set up next to a bucket full of ice. My mind flashed back to one of the first times Edward had saved my life. When James had attacked me. My fingers clenched around the scar. It still felt ice cold.

Edward laid me down on the bed and then laid himself down next to me.

"Are you ready?" He asked me. I knew that inside he was still hoping I would choose not to go through with this. I nodded my head. Nothing could stop me now. He got off the bed and knelt down next to me, my head in his hands. He turned my head away from him and caressed my neck with his lips. His teeth sunk in to my flesh, the fires began to rage, and then…I started screaming.

**(Edward's POV)**

"Are you ready?" I asked her. I knew she wouldn't change her mind now, but I could still hope. She nodded her head. She smelt amazing. But I would control myself.

I knelt down next to the bed and put her head in my hands. This was the last time I would feel her warmth. I put my lips on her neck. Her scent was nearly intoxicating me now. I wouldn't take any more blood than I had to. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed her.

I would never be able to see her sweet blush, or hear her heart speed up when I kissed her. This was the end of it all. But at the same time, it was the beginning. The beginning of an eternity together. Our eternity together. And that, like our love, would never end.

I slowly parted my lips and prepared for the pain that I was about to begin. And then I did it. I sunk my teeth into her warm flesh and her blood flowed into my mouth. It was…even more delectable than her smell. Then I felt Carlisle's hand upon my back, so I pulled away.

I relaxed, but then, she started screaming.

**(Bella's POV)**

It burned like I had just been shoved headfirst into the roaring fires of a furnace. It wouldn't go out. I swatted at my neck, but it wouldn't stop.

Then there was cold. As cold as ice. It took my hands away from my neck and put them at my sides. And then there was the cold on my neck. It didn't get rid of the fire, but it calmed it down quite a bit.

I sighed. "Edward" I whispered. The only thing that mattered now was my angel. He wouldn't leave me now that I was in this pain. This pain that would go on for three more days.

**(Edward's POV)**

Her screaming was pain enough for me. But what she did next was worse. Her hands clawed at her neck. She was trying to put out the flames that were now raging in her veins. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Alice" I whispered, "Grab her hand." She did as I told her to. It must've hurt her too, seeing Bella in this pain. I grabbed Bella's other hand and brought it to her side. Then I put my other hand on her neck where she'd just been clawing. She relaxed slightly. And then she did something I would've never expected.

"Edward" she whispered. My name. She said my name. I made myself a promise. While my love was going through this pain, I would be here. I wouldn't leave her side for the entire three days. After all, she was going through this for one person…me.

The last hour of Bella's transformation

**(Bella's POV)**

It felt like more than three days had passed. More like a million. The burning was more than ever now. But now I could drown it almost completely. I thought about Edward and all the time we'd spent together. And all the time we'd spend together in the future. An ice cold cloth was draped across my forehead.

"It's almost over" my angel's voice whispered in my ear. I could feel my heart slow. It was getting harder to breathe.

**(Edward's POV)**

There was only an hour left of Bella's transformation. Her pain was almost over. I hadn't left her side for three days. I knew when she woke up for the last time my eyes would be onyx again. I needed to hunt. But I would wait for her.

It was almost time for her to wake. Her heart was slowing, and her body tensed. I knelt my head close to her ear and whispered,

"It's almost over"

**(Bella's POV)**

It hurt more than it had the past three days. I gasped for breath. It felt like my heart was being ripped out my chest instead of just slowing down. It was almost completely stopped. My scream pierced the air.

"Hold on Bella, it's almost over" Edward's voice whispered. It hurt more than I thought was possible. I heard my heart try for another breath, but it never came, and it never would. My heart stopped.

**(Edward's POV)**

I was holding her hand when she screamed. It was the worst of all the screams that had erupted from her so far. I knew her heart must be stopping. I could hear it.

"Hold on Bella, it's almost over" I whispered in her ear. Her breath was staggering. And then it happened. Her heart stopped.

_Ok guys, there it is. Sorry about the changing pov's. It was nessesary. I'll try not to do it much in the future, only when I have to. BTW this chapter was almost a full 5 pages! Wow! I don't think I'll be able to update for a while, like a few weeks, depending on when I have the opportunity to get on the computer and type everything out. Well, I hope this will satisfy you for a while. Please review! I love hearing from you guys:) Love, HazelEyedHottie_


	9. Chapter 8 Awakening

Chapter 8 Awakening

(Bella's POV)

My eyes fluttered open. A kaleidoscope of colors came into my view. A whole new spectrum I'd never even imagined before. I sat up quickly. My hand flew to my head automatically to stop the rushing blood from going to my head. But there was no blood to stop.

"Silly Bella" a voice chuckled beside me.

"Edward! You stayed!" I had hoped he would, but I hadn't really expected him to.

"Of course I did." His voice sounded tired. I looked into his eyes. They were the darkest shade of onyx I'd ever seen.

"You need to hunt, don't you?" He smiled at my observation.

"I figured I would wait so we could go together. Then I can show you how it's done."

"But I thought you said that all you did was unleash your instincts." He said as he stood up and walked over to me. I crossed my legs beneath me so there would be enough room on the bed for him.

"Yes, but I'd still like to show you." He paused and looked into my eyes. "Since now there's no chance of me accidentally hurting you."

"Well then," I stood up quickly, a bright smile playing on my lips, "Let's go!" Edward stood up next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Don't you want to know if you look any different?" I frowned at him.

"That depends. Do I look better or worse than I used to?" He bent his head towards my neck and brushed his lips softly against my skin.

"Bella, you were tempting before, you're practically irresistible now." His lips were resting on my collarbone. But he didn't say any more. I wiggled out of his grasp, a feat I hadn't been capable of doing before. Shock was written plainly across his features. I put my hands on my hips.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me, I'm going to go look for myself." I started to walk towards the door, but before I could get there Edward was blocking my way.

"Bella, there aren't any mirrors in this cabin, but," he paused and pulled a compact mirror out of his pocket, "I got this before we left Forks." He held out the mirror in his hand and I took it greedily.

It opened with a soft 'click' and I gasped. I was…beautiful. My hair was a deeper shade of brown and was in waves that rippled down my back, cascading over my shoulders. I tilted the mirror up and down, looking at my new slim figure. Then I caught a look at my eyes….they were a stunning, deep burgundy. I looked up at Edward who was now standing next to me with his hands on my waist.

"They'll change after you feed." He paused and turned me around so I was facing him. "Which reminds me… are you ready to go?" I smiled brightly at him.

"Of course!" A moment later we were standing in the woods behind the cabin. There were so many new smells. Everything in general seemed so much more…alive.

Then there was a new scent. It was like a freshly baked apple pie sitting on a window sill, but better. Unlike anything I'd ever smelt before. I looked back at Edward. He simply nodded and disappeared.

I started walking amongst the shadows in the direction of the smell. It was slow going at first, but I sped up as the smell got stronger. It turned my head and there it was….an innocent little deer. Innocent, yet vulnerable, that's what the deer was.

I crept closer, still hidden by shadows. Then, as soon as I was close enough to touch it, I jumped out of the shadows and pulled it to the ground and in one swift move, sunk my teeth into it's neck.

Warm liquid flowed down my throat. It was even more delicious than the apple pie I had likened it to. After awhile, I set the deer down and stood back up.

It was like I was a new person…or something inside of me had just been awakened.

_Hey guys, I know it's been a while. Sorry it took me so long. I was moving, so it took a while for me to get my computer back and then I had band camp last week. Yay! lol. But here it is. Hope you all like it! Review Pretty Please!!! Many thanks to my AMAZING Beta:D Until next time, HazelEyedHottie_


	10. Chapter 9 Homecoming

Chapter 9 Homecoming

"I knew you'd be fine, Bella." A voice said behind me. I looked up into the face of my angel.

"Edward. It was so… so strange. I never expected it to be like that at all." He chuckled and pulled me up into his arms.

"You can't really think that anyone could know what to expect, silly Bella. It's not as simple as a food dish." There was something underneath his voice. It was almost musical. And, like so many things about Edward, it dazzled me. I stood there not thinking until his panicked voice called me back to reality.

"Bella? Are you ok?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah. It's just so incredibly different. Everything is so much clearer. I guess I'll just have to get used to it is all." We stood together, his arms wrapped around me, for what seemed like five minutes when he pulled away.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked me softly. "You'll be having a 'sleepover' with Alice for the first few days, but I have a feeling you'll be all right around Charlie soon." I shot him a questioning look. He sighed.

"Alice had a vision about it. Don't worry about it, ok?" He buried his face in my hair. That was suspicious. He usually only did that when he needed to be comforted. What wasn't he telling me?

After Sleepover

The car pulled into the driveway.

"He's anxious to see you." I nodded, but didn't move. Edward chuckled and pushed me through the car door that was unexpectedly open.

"Do I have to?" I whined like a three year old.

"Bella," Edward reprimanded me, "He's your father. You owe his this much. You have to live in his house for the next few days, but I'll be around if you need me. Then we can tell him the news." I smiled at this and took a step away from the car.

"I'll see you tonight." I said quickly as I closed the door and started to walk towards the house. I waved as the silver Volvo holding my love drove away.

I walked slowly, at least for me, towards the doorway where Charlie was now standing.

"Welcome home, Bella!" he said excitedly. I put on my best, home-sick daughter face and said, "I missed you, dad." He put his arms around me in a very uncharacteristic hug.

"My goodness, Bella. You're as cold as ice." Damn noticeable vampiric qualities. Though they were good when it was Edward and me hugging…

"Edward must've had the a.c. on really low." He smiled again.

"Let's go inside." I followed him inside the house I'd lived outside of for the past week. I walked through the doorway and the strong smell of pizza hit my nose. It was so rancid, like something that had been rotting for a week.

"I got a pizza so you wouldn't have to cook tonight." Uh oh. What was that excuse that Edward always used when he came over???

"I'm sorry, dad. I ate with the Cullen's before I left." His face, as much as he tried to hide it, showed his drop in excitement. "But I'll still sit with you while you eat." I sat down at my usual place at the table as Charlie over-endulged in the pizza, my once favorite food.

Besides the faint sound of the tv in the other room, dinner was fairly quiet. He tried to talk a little, asking about my camping trip, but he wasn't successful because he still had a mouthful of pizza.

After what seemed like forever, Charlie was finished with dinner and had settled himself in front of the tv again. I'd just finished washing all of his dishes from while I was gone when the doorbell rang unexpectedly.

"I'll get it, dad." A disgusting smell reached my nose before I could get anywhere close to the door. So this is how Edward felt when he came around. I decided to hold my breath for a little bit and opened the door slowly.

"Hey, Jake." He scowled at my friendliness, but I moved my eyes quickly in Charlie's direction. He knew the rules.

"Bella, can I talk to you outside?" I followed him out and shut the door quickly behind me. "So you're one of them now." His voice was so filled with venom I was surprised not to see a pool of it at his feet.

"What do you mean 'one of them?' You knew that I was going to choose this. It's not a curse you know. I get to be with Edward for all of eternity." His eyes showed me that he obviously thought it was.

"So did you just come here to tell me how much you hate me, Jake?" His eyes narrowed.

"Actually, I heard you came back before a few decades past. It's my duty to protect Charlie. Billy wants him to come and live with us in La Push." A low growl formed in my throat.

"How do you think he'd handle it if his only daughter couldn't come visit him anymore? Do you think he'd benefit from that? He's perfectly fine where he is." His hands started shaking violently.

"I would tend to feel differently, bloodsucker."

I winced at what he called me. Bloodsucker? It was one thing for him to call Edward that, they were mortal enemies. But me? A bloodsucker? We were friends. Were we enemies now? Just because I didn't love him like I love Edward?

"You feel wrong then, Jake. Come to think about it, I can't even smell him. Don't worry about his safety. I'll keep him safer than you could've ever kept my heart if I gave it to you." His hands weren't shaking anymore. He looked about as hurt as I felt. I turned around and slowly started to walk away.

"You know this changes everything, Bella. We can't be friends anymore."

_I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in FOREVER! lol. I just found out that I'd already written this chappie, which was weird. I don't know why I didn't remember it. Twilight Zone...lol. haha. That's funny. Like the place for the vamps & the place where unusual things happen. Sorry, I'm kinda sick, so I'm all like random and out there. :) I'll try to update sooner this time. Love always, HazelEyedHottie_


	11. ANPlease read!

Hey guys!

I know, I hate these a.n. chapters too, but I'm kinda thinking of discontinuing this story. It seems to be just another repeat of what everyone writes about Twilight and how Bella and Edward are getting and married and everything. So I would like you to tell me if you like this story and want me to finish it out (I know pretty lame if I don't) or if you'd like me to concentrate on a new Twilight story that I'm pretty sure no one's done before that I was planning as a sequel to this one. Please review and tell me! I won't do anything until I get what you guys think!

HazelEyedHottie

P.S.- I'm kinda writing another vampire story (one that has no connections to any books that I've read whatsoever). So I kinda would rather writing that instead, but I can finish this one up first if that's what you guys want!


End file.
